mccreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Commander Starter/The First Annual Wiki Build Challenge!
Alright gentlemen (and Ladies), I've planned it out, and here it is. The first ever Wiki Build Challenge, where everything is made up, and the points don't matter! Hopefully I can get some outside people to participate in this, and draw more users to the Wiki! The Challenge will work out as follows: General Information: The Challenge will, based on how many participate, consist of three rounds. One, the Easy Build two, the Challenging Build, and three, the Hard Build, if ya know what I mean. Then the winners of those three rounds will square it off in the final Bonus Round! And the winner will, well, you'll get the Wiki's respect. (What Did You Expect?) Rules And Rounds: The rules are as follows: The builds will occour in seperate chambers, and, again depending on how many participate, each build team will work in a seperate chamber. After time is up, the builds will be examined by me, Dakota, (and a possible third member.) I will not participate in the contest directly, but the other judges may if they so please. Rules: 1) Each Chamber Is Encased In Bedrock And Stone Brick, Do Not Break Through This. 2) Spying On Other Teams Is Forrbidden. If you are caught peeking, you could be kicked from the challenge. 3) Cracked Minecraft Is Permitted To Join. I know atleast some of you use it. 4) You will spawn in a large ruined city. THIS IS NOT PART OF THE BUILD. This is a personal creation that I do not want fooled with unless given EXPRESS Permission. 5) Worldedit Is To Be Used To Conserve Time. If you are unfamiliar to it, I suggest reading up on it here . You'll be sorry if you don't. (Aswell, no large edits at once) 6) Disguise Plugin is enabled, use it to your hearts content. Nicknames are also allowed. 7) There will be a few spectaters that I will allow to join the server. They're allowed to view the builds. 8) Don't be afraid to ask for help! 9) Be Sure To Take Yo Mou' Fakin' Screenshots! Or this would have been for nothing! Hosting Time: Im still working on this, as I want a time convieniet for everybody to be able to join. As ICan'tStop has brought to my attention, some of you may not be able to join. If this is the case, you may build it off line, and I'll find a way to add it to the contest. SCREENSHOTS BOI: Alrighty, it's come to this. In order to keep the builds from taking a big s### on the Wiki's popularity, in the period of time inbetween rounds, screenshots MUST be taken, and the creation posted to the site. This is mandatory, as after each build, the chambers will be cleared. The creations must have a proper page on the Wiki. Alrighty, that's about it. The server IP will be posted when the above info is completely gone over. If you want to be a part, say so in the comments below, and aswell, say what time during the day is convienient for you. Have a wonderful day! Category:Blog posts